Got What Your Given
by herbutterflies
Summary: Sequel to 'Insanity'. I never asked for this, I never asked to marry a monster. drabbles. Fin/OC
1. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU but I do own Stephanie.**

Well guys I have decided I am going to rewrite/publish the sequel. Because of this this story won't be the long epic story I had hoped, it will be drabbles and mostly all over the place.

Hope you like it ;)

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride" The words rang around in my ears, the smile feeling permanent upon my face as I looked into Daniel's eyes, his own smile making me feel relived. It was over. We were married, husband and wife till death do us part. He reached over and pulled up the veil, snaking the arm around my neck he pulled me closer and then, he put his lips upon mine. The claps and cheers started up in the small church. He released me and we turned to look at the crowd, the team standing there smiling and Daniel's family equally as happy.

Daniel grabbed my hand and led me down the aisle, I couldn't help but smile as the church doors opened and Daniel led me to the car. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "You are mine now, till death do us part"


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Again, I wish I did but I don't own anything.

* * *

I had kissed him goodbye, a smile and a wave and my life spiralled down woods. The day had drawn to a end quickly, the case we were on about domestic abuse gone bad, I had joked with Munch and Fin about Munch's ex-wives. It had been pleasant.

I turned the door knob and looked down the hallway, Daniel stood there, his glare set on kill as I closed the door behind me.

"Where have you been?" He asked, "You weren't home when you said you would be"

"I've been at work, the case went on a little longer than we had hoped"

"You really shouldn't lie to me Stephanie, it doesn't work in your favour"

"I'm not lying" I said, placing my bag on the floor I moved slowly towards him, I reached out to hug him, his hands pushing me back.

"Just go make dinner" He said before walking off, shortly followed by the TV turning on.


	3. Breaking Down

"I didn't mean to kill her", the man cried as he looked around the room, "She just kept annoying me" Elliot moved around the room, his eyes growing darker with anger.

"Annoying you?" Elliot questioned, "My ex-wife she annoys me, but I don't go pop a .22 into her brain"

"It just collapsed that's all" The man sobbed, Elliot shook his head and walked out of the room, Olivia and myself standing there watching the mess unfold.

"What do you think?"

"I think he's remorseful but he still killed her" Olivia said, the three of us looking at the broken man that sat before us.

The man, he kept reminding me of Daniel, the similarities in personality keep pointing themselves out me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it shook me out of my stupor.

"Steph?" Olivia said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I think I might go and do some of that paperwork" Olivia gave me a look, I gave her a smile, "I'm tired, that's all." I gave the two of them a nod and turned and left the room. I paused in a hallway as I made my way back to the bullpen, the way Daniel looked at me in the hallway kept coming back to me and it started to scare me.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely **


	4. Fight

I blinked as I felt the pain start around my eye, his hand was still as it stood infront of my face. I moved my hands to the floor and tried to push myself up from the position I had gotten myself into. Daniel kicked me, my arms and legs giving way with the pain making me fall back down.

"Daniel!" I screamed, "Why are you doing this?"

"I lost it" He growled, he raised his hand and threw it back down and me pushing my head into the carpet, "I lost my job because you are having an affair"

"I'm not having an affair" I sobbed, grasping onto my head to protect it from the next hit. Daniel reached down and grabbed onto my hair, pulling me up off of the floor he held me against the wall. He used his free hand to grab something from his pocket, pulling out the paper he shoved it in my face.

The happy snap of the team from the wedding. The last time I had been happy was being used against me.

* * *

_I would like to point out that this is all fictional._

_If you are in a position where you are physical abused, please, go and talk to someone._


	5. Wedding II

**Disclaimer - Again, I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Come on Steph" Cragen said, standing in front of us at the church, "If you don't give us one photo then you will be working desk longer than you can imagine"

"He's not kidding" Elliot laughed.

I sighed and moved into them, Fin coming to stand next to me and Olivia on my other side. Everyone grinned as Cragen took the photo.

"You look amazing Steph" Fin whispered into my ear as the others moved away. I smiled and nodded finding my way back to the car that would take me to the church that I would marry in.


	6. Breaking Down II

**Disclaimer: If I dream enough I still won't own Law & Order**

* * *

In one hand I held my pocket mirror, the split lip and the shiner visible in its reflection, in the other hand I hold that photo, the one that showed the team that knew how to deal with this situation. The one that I had helped others with so many times before, it had seemed ironical that I was now facing the same thing.

The SVU detective in me told me to report it, that nothing good will come from hiding what he was doing. The other part of me was yelling at me that it was my husband, that everything would get better and that I would have to stick it out.

I sighed and put the photo down, rummaging in my bag I grabbed the makeup and with hesitation I put on the foundation that would hide the shiner that my husband had given me.

I still knew it was wrong.


	7. Hiding

**General Disclaimer - I don't own nothing.**

* * *

I looked out the window of the bullpen and wondered what it was like back in the real world, the one were Law & Order was a TV show, the one I had left to get this job on the show I had admired once upon a time.

I heard a tap on the desk and blinked, Munch and Fin sitting opposite me watching as I drifted in and out of day dreams.

"You okay?" Fin asked, "You look tired"

"Just not enough sleep, like you said 'I look tired'" I stood up and grabbed the files that I needed, wishing them a goodnight I walked out of the bullpen and towards the lockers. Dumping the files in my locker I headed quickly to the bathroom, checking no one was there I removed some of the makeup, looking at the bruises that had covered my skin.

"I need help" I said aloud. Nobody there to hear it.


	8. Hiding II

**Disclaimer: In my Law & Order Elliot and Olivia are married and have many kids. From that I can honestly say I don't own Law & Order.**

* * *

I had given up with makeup, it had taken time to put it on and Daniel only hit harder thinking I was doing it for my fuck buddy. I breathed in and out as I walked through the hall to the bullpen, I kept my head down as I headed to my desk I sat down and grabbed my files quickly and started to work.

"Steph" I heard softly, hand on my shoulder. I looked up and heard a gasp, Fin looking shocked back at me. He raised his hand off of my shoulder and put it to the bruise which had engulfed my eye and the surrounding area, vicious in staying. "What happened?"

"I broke up a fight down from the apartment" I smiled, the lies coming easier, "That's all"

"Yeah but that doesn't look recent" Munch weighed in, "It looks weeks old"

"I'm fine guys, thanks for your concerns but really everything's good"


	9. Watching, Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Daniel's POV:**

They knocked on the door, I watched as they did. Standing at the door of the next doors apartment complex the controller opened the door for them and they came in smiling. I turned around from the window and wondered what they were doing, Steph was at work.

"She better not have said anything" I said aloud. Now tonight things were going to turn up a notch.


	10. Forced

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you would see Olivia singing musicals and Elliot as a vampire. So really, I don't own anything.**

* * *

I hesitated before I opened the door to my apartment, waiting for Daniel to kick me to the ground. I moved inside and saw Daniel sitting on the couch smiling.

"Come over here wife" He said smirking, a stack of papers sitting on the coffee table. I moved over quickly and sat down, he pressed his hand into my leg making it painful again. "You are going to sign this and then I am taking it down to that office you work in"

"What is it" I said, Daniel back handed me and smiled.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to lovely" He said growling, "It says that due to family matters you are going to quit" He leaned over with a pen and gave it to me, I took the pen and put it to the paper, signing with the signature I had kept secret, my new work one.

The signature that would save me from my misery.


	11. Found Out

**Disclaimer - Nothing owned here.**

* * *

Everyone in the bullpen looked over the letter, trying to work out what could be said at that moment. We all knew something fishy was going on, we couldn't figure out just what it was.

"That's it" Fin said, racing over to his desk he found a piece of paper and brought it over to the group, putting it next to the signature at the bottom, "Look"

Everyone looked carefully, trying to find a difference, finding it immediately.

"That's her signature she used on her suicide note before she jumped" Olivia said softly, Fin nodded and then smacked his head.

"We have to find her, something not good is going down"


End file.
